Hōseki
by Neary
Summary: D18/Drabble//Happy B-Day Hibari-san//De alguna forma era reconfortante tener la presencia de ese inútil herbívoro en su cama, justo aquél día del año. No es que para él fuera importante, las celebraciones eran simples excusas para amontonar gente.


**H**ōseki

**D1****8**

**O**ne**-s**hot** / D**rabble

**P**or **N**eary

_Happy B-Day Hibari-san! =D –TYL!-_

**D**isclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Y todos sus bishies yaoizables le pertenecen a Amano-san y su musa inspiradora. Yo me limito a dejar mi inner imaginar _coshinadas_ e intentar escribirlo decentemente :D

Entró nuevamente a la habitación, dejando que sus cabellos aún húmedos cayeran como quisieran, mientras arreglaba su bata, mirando hacia la cama, donde aún yacía el rubio, durmiendo descuidadamente, con la mitad de su cuerpo descubierta.

Se acercó a la cama, dejando que la toalla que antes utilizaba tratando de quitar un poco de humedad en su cabello cayera al suelo, mientras se sentaba sobre el colchón de suaves sábanas color blanco, justo al lado de su acompañante.

Deslizó sus dedos por las líneas dibujadas en la piel ligeramente bronceada del italiano, recorriendo las formas de esa especie de llama que adornaba la base del cuello, siguió con su camino recorriendo todo el brazo izquierdo, dibujando perezosa y desinteresadamente las líneas.

De alguna forma era reconfortante tener la presencia de ese inútil herbívoro en su cama, justo aquél día del año. No es que para él fuera importante, las celebraciones para él eran simples excusas para amontonar gente en un lugar y aquello iba en contra de las normas.

No le interesaba particularmente, pero no podía llamarse una celebración si la otra parte no sabía que se celebraba.

Se levantó de la arropada estancia, para comenzando a recoger su ropa y vestirse.

El Cavallone no había encontrado mejor ocasión para encontrarse con él más que a media tarde y él tenía cierto encargo de los Vóngola –otra estúpida excusa para agruparse, se encargaría de Sawada en cuanto regresara a Japón- y requería su atención a las diez en punto.

Dirigió una última mirada al durmiente y salió de la habitación, dirigiéndose a su propio hotel.

No eran necesarias las despedidas entre ellos, el bronco sabía que él no le daría explicaciones o se preocuparía por tener tacto. Tenía cosas que hacer y él no irrumpiría en sus decisiones.

Dejó que el viento refrescara sus pensamientos mientras caminaba por la no tan concurrida calle –Dino había tenido la precaución de indicarle calles no tan atestadas de gente como las principales, no quería que el guardián de la nube anduviera por ahí mordiendo hasta la muerte a quien se le cruzara- mientras Hibird se colocaba en su hombro con un redundante "_Hibari-Hibari_".

Revisó los bolsillos de su chaqueta para encontrar su celular, necesitaba que Tetsuya organizara ciertas reuniones, pronto sus dedos encontraron algo extraño. Lo sacó de su bolsillo para ver una suave bolsita aterciopelada de color negro entre sus dedos. La abrió viendo como al interior de ella se encontraba un anillo color plata con una gema color morado.

Se fijó que tenía un pequeño grabado en el interior.

Bufó con gracia, aquello sí que no se lo esperaba. El tarado herbívoro líder de los Cavallone le estaba marcando con eso. Y, de alguna manera, supo que no le molestaba tanto como esperaba, además, el anillo era de un alto nivel, así que no se destruiría con facilidad, no cómo aquellos que solía usar en batalla.

Sintió su celular vibrar y lo sacó de su bolsillo, leyendo el mensaje, sonrió discretamente.

"_Buon Compleanno Kyouya~ Pensaste que no lo sabía, ¿verdad?__"_

Imaginó el rostro del Cavallone, sonriendo alegre y picarón, cómo quien sabe le está ganando a otra persona, pero sin ninguna maldad de por medio.

Pensaba hacerle una visita de cortesía en cuanto terminara con sus quehaceres.

_05 de Mayo 2010.-_

**N**eary: No sé qué pasa conmigo hoy D: la verdad es que el D18 es una de mis parejas fav de KHR, pero no puedo escribir de ellos, porque me complica Hibari-san D: su personalidad es tan curiosa –me encanta él, que me kamikorosee si quiere, pero le amo con too mi cusharón xD- que es difícil escribirlo sin hacerlo OOC D:

Que decir de Dino-san, si se me hace amoroso que le diga Kyouya a secas tan pancho él xD, me sorprende que Hibari-san se lo permita –no es como si Dino necesitara su permiso, igual lo iba a hacer xD- sin matarle xD.

Espero haya salido decente, o algo, es su regalo de cumpleaños :3

*Hōseki: Joya =D -tuve un bloqueo con el jodido nombre, asi que eso fue lo mejor que salió xD.

Se agradecen reviews, son el alimento de toda escritora –cofintentocof- =)


End file.
